Broken Shackles
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: A monster, that's what he was and nothing could change that...but as Naruto found out the day they fought, at least he wasn't alone. Warnings Yaoi, Mpreg... NaruGaara, implied SasuNar....
1. Prologue: The New Naruto…Good or Bad?

Broken Shackles

* * *

A/N- Hey everyone...I know I have alot of fan fictions I'm working on right now...but I have been having really bad writters block and I am desperately searching for a person to beta my work...so I'm sorry I haven't updated the other stories in a while. This is my apology for that...and I hope it works... 

Anyway, I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters and yes this will contain lemons and yaoi in the later chapters...so this is a warning...the characters are 18...

Alright, now that's over, onto the fic!

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: The New Naruto…Good or Bad?

He'd expected something different from the blonde at such a declaration, a string of cuss words or a snide remark about his ancestors, but no… still acting so unlike his normally loud self he remained calm and collected.

'_What has happened to you to change you so much Naruto and when did this come about? None of this makes any sence!_'

-Flashback-

It had all started that morning when Kakashi had called team seven to a special meeting, one that the new hokage, Tsunade herself had informed him of.

His day had begun as all his others had, waking from chronic nightmares that were remnants of his brothers torture, Sasuke had spent the early hours of the morning training.

He found that to be the best way to rid himself of his memories of the dreams, he had just finished his routine when he felt Kakashi's presence nearing.

Pulling his shirt on, Sasuke moved to the nearest window and slid it open, it didn't surprise him when he was greeted by Kakashi's smirking face.

"What is it Kakashi?" The smirk underneath Kakashi's mask only seemed to deepen at Sasuke's words, waving a hand in the air to brush his question off Kakashi pulled out one of his infamous Come Come Paradise books.

"The Hokage has asked me to gather the team, she wants to talk with us about a special mission that has been requested by someone in the sand village, but she refused to tell just who it was."

Seeing the shocked look on Sasuke's face, Kakashi decided to give the Uchiha something else to think about, "So get moving and fast, we have to be there soon…Sakura is waiting for us at the bridge and Naruto is already packed and at the tower with the Hokage. So we're all waiting on you…let's go…"

Sasuke was confused but he grudgingly went about packing for the trip to the sand village lost in his thoughts, '_Naruto usually is eager to go on a mission…but I thought after what the Sand village has done to our village, I thought he would hate them as much as I, yet he was raring to go? Ah, what if he knows who requested this mission?_'

Deciding to find that out, Sasuke hurried and within twenty minutes he, Sakura and Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office, only to freeze to the spot at what greeted their eyes.

Tsunade was standing before her desk a hand on her hip and a hand raised in greeting, a sunny smile was on her lips and the room seemed to be filled with happy thoughts that washed over the three new comers, but all three immediately noticed that something was missing, Naruto.

Apparently Tsunade knew what they were thinking, "if you're wondering where the brat is, he'll be out in a minute, he's in there…" pointing to a door near the back of the room, Tsunade's smile dissolved into a smirk.

As if hearing her, the door opened and out stepped Naruto…but it wasn't a normal looking Naruto, everyone including Tsunade felt their mouthes drop open in shock.

The blondes' unruly bangs were brushed and his hitaiate was now hanging loose about his neck, instead of his normal bright orange jumpsuit, he was now sporting an outfit that could have been from the days of the samurai. His upper torso was clothed in a dark blue hakama that had a long billowing sode, underneath was a light blue juban and beneath that his torso was wrapped in what looked to be white bandages.

At the same time, his lower torso was clothed in a black pair of hakama's but the right side was strange, there was a split up the side clear up the leg. Underneath could be seen more bandages, they wrapped up the expanse of Naruto's leg, over the top was his typical kunai pouch but it looked different as well but his sandals remained the same. The last thing was a pendant that hung from his neck and rested upon his chest, it sparkled in the light as he looked at everyone in the room.

Naruto's makeover was completely unexpected and everyone was finding it hard to accept, but Naruto didn't seem to mind that he was being stared at, something that the normal Naruto would have blown up at but apparently…this wasn't the normal Naruto.

"Nar…Naruto…what the heck are you wearing?!"

Sasuke and Kakashi cringed, the pink haired beast known as Sakura had struck. Naruto just gave Sakura an empty look before he turned and walked over to a blushing Tsunade, he flashed a smile up at her before he sat in one of the waiting chairs.

Sakura, not pleased with just being ignored like that stomped over to stand before Naruto, her fists clenched at her sides but before she had a chance to chew the blonde out Kakashi placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Not now Sakura, we have more important things to worry about right now, Lady Hokage…you called us here for a mission, now would be a good time to explain the particulars…" that seemed to snap Tsunade out of her daze, shaking her head she gave Naruto a lingering look before she directed her eyes upon Kakashi.

"Yes…I suppose so, first of all the truth of the matter is, well…Naruto was specially requested for this mission and I was rather surprised to find," Tsunade's eyes zeroed in on Naruto again, as did everyone else's in the room. "That when I told him about it, he was already prepared…as you can see…"

Naruto let out a sigh as he looked at the wall off to his side, he knew this was coming, "there is no need to ask, I know who requested me for this mission and no, I am not going to tell you…I gave my word not to. All will be explained once we reach the sand village, so please continue with you're explanation Lady Hokage."

Silence fell about the room and the air soon turned stale with worry at the complete respect Naruto's voice had held, Sasuke had enough of this, walking over to where Naruto sat he shoved Sakura out of the way before gripping the front of Naruto's haori and dragging him to his feet.

Locking their eyes, Sasuke gritted his teeth in pure anger, "God damn it Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you? You're acting like a completely different person, what is it huh? Are you scared of what might happen if you tell us who bullied you into this, because that's the only way the Naruto I know would change like this! Now answer me you ass!"

-End Flashback-

Naruto's eyes had hardened as he stared back at Sasuke, not able to keep it up anymore, Sasuke adverted his eyes in shame. '_What the hell is going on with Naruto and why can't I keep eye contact with him?_'

Pulling easily out of Sasuke's now loose grip, Naruto smoothed his clothes before he sat back down, "as you were saying Lady Tsunade, I would like to leave as soon a possible, I have a promise to keep after all…" Sasuke's eyes narrowed in on Naruto immediately at that.

Feeling a smirk cross her lips in understanding, Tsunade nodded her head as she picked up a folder and a scroll from her desk, handing them to Kakashi she stretched her shoulders before she moved around her desk and sat back in her chair.

"This mission is to get Naruto to the sand village safely and then you must search for the men involved in the uprising, the ones involved with Orochimaru and the death of the Kazekage. The one who requested Naruto's presence is also the one who will be joining you're team Kakashi, permanently. The paperwork and everything has already been taken care of, so…do you think you can handle another student?"

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly before he nodded his head and eyed Naruto, "of course…but why Naruto?"

A smile crossed Naruto's face at that as he looked at Kakashi, "that will all make sence when we get there…so, now that the mission is clear, shall we be off then?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked between Kakashi and Naruto, gritting his teeth he glared at Naruto the source of all this, "you can't be serious Naruto, why won't you tell us who the person is! If this person is going to join our team and we're going to be forced to work together, then why are you still refusing to tell us who it is?"

The only reaction Sasuke got was a raised eyebrow from Naruto, getting to his feet, Naruto walked towards Tsunade's desk and grathered his pack that was leaning against the desk. Slinging it over his shoulder, Naruto walked towards the door that lead outside, looking back into the room he shook his head.

"We need to go…" and with that he disappeared out of the room, Kakashi turned towards Tsunade and waved once before following after Naruto, Sakura looked indecisive for a moment before she left as well.

Determined to get at least a little bit more info about who this mystery person was, Sasuke faced Tsunade, "Lady Hokage, you know who it is that requested this mission, please tell me…is Naruto being forced to do this?"

Tsunade shook her head as she began to chuckle silently to herself, "Sasuke…Naruto is going on this mission of his own free will, I haven't met this person…but, I'll tell you this much. You have met this person as well…now, you better catch up to them before they leave you behind, good luck…"

Sasuke nodded his head defeatedly as he left the tower and hurried to catch up to the others, one thought on his mind, '_is this new Naruto good or bad..._'

* * *

A/N- Who is Naruto protecting I wonder? Heh, you guys are welcome to guess...anyway, the next chapt will be up in about one to two weeks and that's a promise! So, I hope you guys review and want to read more...after all, this chapt is my test to see if my story will be liked or not...ja! 


	2. Chapter 1: The New Member of Team Seven

Broken Shackles

* * *

A/N- Hey all! I've kept my promise! Anyway, I am curently looking for a beta to help me out with my stoires, if you're interested, please pm me! 

Now, I don't own Naruto and if I did, it wouldn't be allowed on daytime television...snickers...

Ahem...thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy this chapt!

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Member of Team Seven

It had taken a week to reach the sand village, a week in which Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi discovered that the Naruto they thought they knew, wasn't the real Naruto after all. But what came as the biggest shock to them was who was waiting for them when they reached the village.

As the wind whipped about them and forced them to cover their eyes, they saw two lone figures standing nearby, waiting for them. When they were within seeing distance they discovered that the two waiting were Tamari and Kankuro, both of them seemed to be in good spirits as they greeted them.

"Well…you guys came after all, that is surprising, I was sure that Blondie was the only one that was coming. Oh well, I guess we can prepare some rooms…anyway, welcome…brother…" as Tamari uttered those last words she walked over to a smiling Naruto and pulled him into a sisterly embrace.

Kankuro walked over as well and tousled up Naruto's hair, a smirk playing on his lips, "yeah, welcome…you've been sorely missed. At least now I don't have to deal with his temper tantrums anymore, right Tamari?"

Tamari released Naruto and chuckled, "yep…he's been a regular grouch without you around, thank goodness that's going to end, anyway…you're friends look like their about to collapse in shock so what do you say to getting this show on the road?"

Glancing over his shoulder at his clearly stunned teammates, Naruto smirked, "by all means…let's go. Besides, I've missed him too…" with that said, Naruto started into the village, Tamari at his side. Kankuro hung behind as he waited for the rest of team seven and their sensei to come out of their shocked states, once they did, he motioned for them to follow as he led them into the village as well.

It took several minutes before Kankuro and the others reached their destination, as they entered Kankuro led them into the living room of the apartment and felt a smile cross his lips at what greeted him.

Tamari was currently pinning both Naruto and their little brother, Gaara to the floor, teasing them continuously. "Hah! You two are such dopes, letting me get the jump on you like that, I know you guys missed each other but come on!"

"Let go Tamari, I haven't seen him in so long, how can you be so cruel!" The normally stoic and gloomy Gaara was whining as he struggled to get free, which turned out to be completely hopeless.

Clearing his throat, Kankuro smirked triumphantly when Tamari's eyes widened and she immediately released the two boys, standing quickly she adjusted her clothes as she faced their guests. "Welcome to our home…please make yourselves comfortable."

Now free, Gaara and Naruto both sat up and as their eyes fell upon the other, they both smiled goofily as the leapt into an immediate hug, not caring that they had an audience.

His nose buried in blonde locks, Gaara tightened his grip about his lifeline his reason for living, "I've missed you so much Naruto, I am glad you're finally here." Naruto gently rubbed circles on Gaara's back, his eyes closed in contentment, "yeah…I missed you as well. But what's with the getup, I thought we talked about this…" pulling back, Gaara touched Naruto's cheek, reveling in the feel of the rough skin that greeted his fingertips.

"I couldn't figure how to make it work…so, I thought that you could help me…" a smirk crossed Naruto's lips as he heard that, "of course I'll help…after all, I got it to work."

"Naruto, Gaara, save it for later. Kankuro and I are going out for a while, so it's up to you guys to explain all this to you're friends here, alright?"

Both Naruto and Gaara jerked at the sound of Tamari's voice, breaking apart but not releasing their hold upon the other, they turned to find Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura staring at them with wide unbelieving eyes. At the same time, Tamari and Kankuro began laughing as they hurried from the room, leaving the two blushing boys and their disgruntled audience alone.

Gaara's eyes immediately hardened and turned deadly, Naruto's eyes weren't much different either, Gaara glanced at Naruto and when he received a nod his eyes softened a little.

"Ask you're questions…" the sound of Gaara's monotone voice seemed to snap the others out of their daze, Kakashi smiled from behind his mask as he walked over and knelt in front of them. "I see you and Naruto are already good friends…I guess that means that you were the one who requested this mission, Gaara?"

"What?! No, don't tell me…Naruto, why didn't you tell us?!" Wincing at the screeching voice of Sakura, Naruto, Gaara and Kakashi turned towards the fuming pink haired terror of team seven.

"As I said before…I made a promise," turning his eyes upon Gaara, Naruto gave Gaara a soft look before he looked back over at Sakura and a still stunned Sasuke. "Anything else?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she stomped over and reached out to grip Naruto's shoulder, before she could even reach him a sand wall appeared and she jerked backwards as it lashed out at her, "don't touch Naruto, unless you want to loose that hand."

Sakura's eyes widened as she backed away, Gaara was giving Sakura a death glare and Naruto was stifling his laughter, Kakashi shook his head as he stood and glanced over at Sasuke. The boy looked as if he had gone into shock, his mouth was hanging open and his Sharingan was completely activated.

"Naruto…wake Sasuke and then I want you and Gaara to explain this, understand?" Looking down at Naruto and Gaara, Kakashi gave them both a look that they couldn't argue with.

Nodding his head, Naruto got to his feet and Gaara did as well, curling their hands together they both walked over to the stunned Uchiha, Sakura hurried over to Kakashi and hid behind him, frightened.

Reaching the statue known as Sasuke, Naruto waved a hand in front of his face but it had absolutely no effect, suddenly Naruto's eyes sparkled as he leaned in close to Gaara whispering something to him. Gaara's eyes blew wide as an angry blush burned his cheeks, pulling away, Gaara wrapped his arms about Naruto as he gave Naruto a hard look, "No…I won't let you…"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto leaned his close and rubbed his nose against Gaara's, "it's alright…it will only be for a second, I promise…then I'm all yours again, alright?" Gaara looked indecisive for a moment before he nodded his head in approval, smiling, Naruto pulled away from Gaara as he stood directly in front of Sasuke.

"This is for your own good Sasuke…so hurry and wake the fuck up!" Gripping the back of Sasuke's neck roughly Naruto pulled him foreword as he pressed his lips firmly to those of the stunned brunette. Sasuke immediately jerked and began to struggle when his eyes slid closed, he began to lean into the kiss when Naruto pulled away, leaving the Uchiha bereft and kissing the air.

Chuckling deeply, Naruto moved back over to a silently brooding Gaara and wrapped an arm about his neck pulling the redhead close as he nuzzled gently into Gaara's cheek. Letting out a sigh of contentment, Gaara returned the touch as he wrapped his arms about Naruto and secured the blonde's slightly smaller form to his own.

Both happy to be within one another's embrace again, all eyes turned upon Sasuke, he had realized what he was doing and had immediately tried to correct it when suddenly he remembered everything that had happened recently.

His eyes suddenly ablaze with anger and confusion, Sasuke locked his eyes upon a serious looking Naruto, whose hard and unfeeling expression mirrored the one that Gaara was giving him as well.

"Dobe…what the hell is going on here and no excuses this time…I want the truth, it's the least I deserve…" his voice was clipped and Sakura shivered, she could just feel the air in the room drop several degrees just from Sasuke's statement alone.

Shifting slightly, Gaara and Naruto both sat back down upon the floor, their hands still wound together. "Fine…this all started at the chunin exams, well, technically after it. When Gaara and I fought…something…happened." Naruto's eyes turned from Sasuke to Gaara as he ran his fingers over the scar on Gaara's forehead.

Growing impatient and annoyed at the fact that Naruto was practically cuddling with their enemy, Sasuke grit his teeth as he began to pace back and forth, "What happened! Get on with it!"

"Calm yourself Uchiha, we're getting there. As Naruto has said, we fought and something occurred, our demons took us both over and we were thrust into our own personal hell." Turning his head, Gaara looked Naruto in the eyes and smiled, "our fears took us both over, we were both recalling the days of our youth when we both had no reason to be here, let alone exist. That was until Naruto entered my nightmares…"

Kakashi's interest was sparked by this, "what do you mean…entered you're nightmares?" Naruto glanced over at him and Kakashi felt his heart sink at the look of sadness that shone within Naruto's clear blue eyes, it was clearly mirrored within Gaara's pale eyes and Kakashi immediately understood what this meant.

"Our minds connected through our demons…we were thrown into one another's memories, I saw what happened to Gaara…just as he did me…when we came too, we swore to meet again after everything quieted down. But…things didn't go the way we thought they would."

Sighing, Naruto pushed Gaara slightly and smiled when Gaara shifted to where Naruto was sitting between his legs, his back against Gaara's chest. Gaara began to run his fingers through Naruto's golden locks gently, as he took up the story.

"The day after the Hokage's funeral, I was unable to stay away…so I journeyed back to Konoha and found Naruto's apartment without telling anyone. For a year solid we spent every day together and we have grown to be very good friends over the years, so heed me when I tell you this Uchiha, if you mess with Naruto you mess with me…got it?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the fuming look that Sasuke flashed him at those words, it was obvious that there was no love lost between these two and that it would be hard, if not impossible for them to get along at all on a team.

Kakashi could only smile when he came to that conclusion, '_at least it makes things interesting,_' "anyway…welcome to team seven Gaara, I have but one question…do you have somewhere to stay in Konoha?" '_Although, I already have an idea of where that will be…_'

Immediately Naruto perked up and smiled over at Kakashi, his eyes remaining serious the whole time, "He'll be staying with me, we've already planned everything out Sensei, so don't worry about it…we just need help moving some things, but other than that, it's all taken care of."

Raising an eyebrow in muted surprise Kakashi nodded his head before taking a seat on a nearby couch and whipping out his trusty Come Come Paradise book. He'd gotten the answers that he wanted, so now it was up to his students to figure the rest out on their own.

* * *

A/N- And there you go! The next chapter should be ready in the begining of March, so no worries! Anyway, just to clear something up...this story takes place two years after Sarutobi's death and after Tsunade has taken over as the fifth... 

Well...hope you guys review!

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 2: Growing Accustomed

Broken Shackles

* * *

A/N- Sorry this was alittle late, but at least I updated in March... 

Anyway, if I really owned Naruto, do you think I would just be writing about it? Didn't think so...

Just a side note, I might not update for a while because my dad's comp is really having probs with the internet right now and I had to update this at school, so it really sucks! So...sorry if the next chapt is really late...

'_Thoughts_'

'**_Demon talking_**'

* * *

Chapter 2: Growing Accustomed

Yawning, Naruto shifted in Gaara's embrace, '_hasn't he gotten enough yet? I mean, it's been three hours, does he want to know our whole life stories or something?_'

It seemed that Gaara had the same thought as him because a moment after yawning himself, Gaara raised a hand to silence their tormentor. "Enough Uchiha, we've gone over this several times already, give it a rest for a while. Naruto and I both need our rest, so back off, at least for tonight."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms while still leaning against the wall, he hadn't moved from the spot the whole time, "fine…but tomorrow I want to talk to Naruto, alone!"

Jerking in Gaara's embrace, Naruto raised his confused and slightly miffed eyes to the almost black ones of the Uchiha, he could feel Gaara stiffen as his arms tightened unconsciously about him. '_What the hell has gotten into him? Well, who cares…I'm not going to let that happen, besides I know what he'll do, try to get me to leave Gaara and forget all about him. That, is never going to happen!_'

'**_Kit…if I may say something…_**' Naruto felt his body temperature increase as Kyuubi spoke to him, occurrences like this had begun after Kyuubi had broken free during his fight with Shakaku and Gaara, '_what is it?_' '**_The Uchiha is jealous, I can smell it all over him…Kit, have you decided that this boy is the one that you wish to be you're mate?_**'

Naruto felt his face turn red at the implications of the word '_mate_,' he shifted uncomfortably in Gaara's arms, '_I…we…I mean, we haven't really discussed anything like that yet…but uh, yeah…I would, ummm, heh, like that…_' '**_I see…well Kit, I suggest that you figure that out soon, before the Uchiha boy tries to take you…understand Kit?_**'

Gulping at the images those words conjured, Naruto took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself before Gaara caught wind of what he was thinking, '_y…yes, I do…unfortunately…_' '**_Then I suggest you speak with Gaara about it immediately, good luck Kit._**'

"…uto? Naruto, what is it?" Hearing the concerned voice of Gaara, Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he looked over his shoulder at the pale eyes of Gaara.

"Just thinking…" looking over at Sasuke, Naruto's eyes narrowed for a moment, "I'll talk to you tomorrow Sasuke, but if you try anything…" letting his eyes darken to the red of Kyuubi's, Naruto bared his suddenly sharp fangs at the stunned looking Uchiha, "you'll certainly regret it. Come on Gaara, let's go to bed…" shifting, Naruto pulled out of Gaara's embrace to stand before him, a soft look in his eyes.

Gaara's face contorted in confusion for a moment before a look of understanding flashed through his eyes, taking Naruto's offered hand Gaara got to his feet as well, "the rooms for you guys are down the hall on the right, tell Tamari and Kankuro that we need to talk when they get back."

Having said his piece, Gaara lead Naruto out of the room and up the stairs to his room, because he was the son of the Kazekage Gaara had been given an entire floor as his room, something that he was eternally grateful for. At least it gave him some semblance of privacy.

As they entered through the doorway, Gaara released Naruto's hand and watched as the blonde crossed the room and turned to face him before sitting down upon the edge of the bed lightly, his blue eyes sparkled with an emotion that Gaara had learned recently and would never grow tired of…love.

"I really have missed you Gaara…it's been too long sence the last time we were together. I'm glad that you're coming to stay with me for a while…I wish it was for good." Feeling tears fill his eyes as he gazed upon Gaara, Naruto held his arms wide and a watery smile lit his face as Gaara approached and knelt before where Naruto was sitting on the bed.

Slipping his arms about Naruto's form, Gaara buried his face in Naruto's lean chest and shivered when he felt Naruto's hands slide through his hair before entangling themselves behind his neck.

Sighing in contentment against the hard planes of Naruto's chest, Gaara let his mind and body relax against Naruto's showing just how weary he had been, "I would have it be forever if I could but there's only one way of that happening and I don't know what step we should take to get there. At least I can hold you close right now, that is good enough for me."

Feeling Naruto's body suddenly stiffen, Gaara pulled back and looked up at the blonde, he sucked in a breath at what greeted his eyes. Naruto's eyes were filled with more tears that had yet to fall while his eyes had darkened to an almost blackish blue in color, but it was the agape smile on his lips that really got to Gaara, "N…Naruto…are, are you alright?"

Blinking at the worried look that had crossed Gaara's face, Naruto reached down and gently ran his fingers over the tattoo on Gaara's forehead as his cheeks became dusted in a light pink, Gaara sighed and nuzzled into the touch as his lips moved but Naruto couldn't hear any words...except one.

"Wha…" Naruto gulped as his blush deepened, "what did you say?"

Flushing, Gaara looked away a blush forming upon his cheeks as well, "I…I uh…I said that there was a way we could have forever, but uh…that would mean we'd be…" not able to continue, Gaara got to his feet quickly and strode several feet away from Naruto.

Watching as Gaara turned his back to him, Naruto's body began trembling at the extent of what Gaara had just said, '_he…he can't mean…that he…he wants to…_' '**_Arg! I've had enough! Kit, get off you're butt and go to him, you know what he asks and all that it entails. If you want him, then take him! He's asking for it!_**'

Shaking his head at Kyuubi's words, Naruto struggled to drive away the thoughts that had entered his mind but he knew that Kyuubi was right and this was the only chance that he had at happiness.

Getting to his feet, Naruto rubbed his shoulder embarrassedly as he walked over to where Gaara was standing, taking a deep breath Naruto gently slid his arms about Gaara's waist while nuzzling his face in the crook of Gaara's neck.

"Together…" Jerking at the mumbled voice that was so close to his ear, Gaara shivered at the way Naruto's hair tickled his neck, '_what is he doing?_'

Suddenly he felt a severe headache come on, '**_Stupid brat! Isn't it obvious? Take the fox already and get it over with, you're incessant whining is driving me crazy!_**' '_Shakaku…shut up! I don't want to hear anything coming from you, you crazy raccoon!_' A snort echoed in his mind at his words, '**_Think what you want, but if you don't wish to take this boy, then would you mind letting me out for a little bit? I do believe that his rich blood would taste delightful…_**'

Gaara's eyes narrowed as a snarl raised in his throat, causing Naruto to pull away and back a few feet away, a hurt and confused look on his face. '_Is he mad at me? But I didn't do anything…unless…I guess I was wrong. He would never wish to be with something worthless, like me…_' feeling tears welling up in his eyes, Naruto was too lost in his own sorrow to notice that Gaara had turned around and was now only mere meters away from touching him.

"Naruto…look at me." Trembling at the way Gaara's commanding voice rolled over him, Naruto shook fearfully as he raised his eyes to meet the annoyed looking one's of Gaara. '_I guess he really does hate me…_'

Seeing the way Naruto's eyes began to fill with pain, Gaara couldn't take it anymore, "Stop. Naruto, I didn't mean to hurt you…Shakaku was being an asshole again, please…forgive me?" As he whispered the last part, Gaara gripped Naruto's chin, making their eyes lock perfectly.

His lips quivered as he sank into the gentle touch, pressing his face closer to Gaara's as he gripped the front of Gaara's shirt to pull him even closer, '_I'm an idiot,_' "of course I do, I was the one at fault, not you."

Nodding his head against Naruto's, Gaara slipped his arms about Naruto's waist as he lead them back over to the bed, reaching it he pulled away from Naruto. Seeing the confused look cross Naruto's face, Gaara smirked before shoving Naruto roughly causing him to fall back onto the bed, a smile breaking across his face Gaara crawled onto the bed next to Naruto.

"We're both at fault for this…we should just be completely honest with one another…ne?"

Seeing Naruto's hesitant nod, Gaara pressed forwards, "alright then, Naruto…I want to stay with you for good, but I…I'm not ready for the…" blushing heavily Gaara opened his mouth to continue when Naruto pressed his fingers to Gaara's lips, "I'm not either…we can wait until we both feel ready, alright?"

Smiling around Naruto's fingers, Gaara slid his arm about Naruto's shoulders and tugged the blonde to where their bodies lay flush against one another, settling into the pillow Gaara felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest as Naruto snuggled into his body and rather quickly drifted off to sleep.

For several minutes Gaara simply watched Naruto as he slept, running his fingers lightly through the soft locks of Naruto's bangs as he curled closer to Naruto, slowly his eyes grew heavy and before Gaara knew it he had fallen asleep as well.

The first sound that Naruto heard as he woke was the screeching voice of none other than Sakura, he could hear her through the door and it seemed that she was about to come stomping through the door.

Groaning at this, Naruto shifted as he turned to face Gaara, a smile crossed his lips as he watched the redhead growl in his sleep. Apparently he could hear the harpy as well, brushing his fingers against Gaara's cheek, Naruto's smile deepened when Gaara's eyes slowly blinked open.

"Morning sleepy head, a word of warning, we're about to have company." As he heard this, Gaara stiffened as his eyes went to the door only to flashback at Naruto, "who?"

As Naruto opened his mouth to answer this, the door caved in, nearly flying off its hinges as not only Sakura but Sasuke as well burst through the doorway and into the room.

Sasuke and Sakura had an idea of what they would see when they entered the room but what greeted their eyes wasn't what they expected, not at all.

Naruto was currently curled up against Gaara's side and the redhead had an arm and leg draped over Naruto's form, one of Naruto's hands was frozen in Gaara's hair as Gaara was returning the touch to one of Naruto's cheeks.

Sakura blushed at the images that were running rampant through her mind at seeing Naruto and Gaara like this, at her side Sasuke was frozen yet again and his jaw was hanging open in utter shock, reaching over Sakura closed Sasuke's mouth gently as she turned her attention back to Naruto and Gaara.

"Umm…its midday and we were worried, uh, sorry if we interrupted anything…we'll be going now. Just don't forget to meet us downstairs…" turning, Sakura gripped Sasuke's arm and began to drag him from the room, when they were about to exit the room Sasuke returned to his senses and jerked himself free from Sakura's grip.

"I'm not going anywhere. Leave us Sakura, now." Glancing from Sasuke to where his eyes were fixed upon Naruto, Sakura knew that she couldn't stop Sasuke even if she wanted to, nodding her head she flashed Naruto a sympathetic smile before leaving the room.

As soon as Sakura had gone, Sasuke strode over and gently shut the door, his back to Naruto and Gaara. Both hadn't yet moved from their positions and neither found it necessary to, Gaara's eyes were hard as he bored a hole in the Uchiha's back, his anger was growing as Shakaku began to rise to the surface and Naruto could feel Kyuubi stirring in his blood as well.

"I want the truth, no more lies, what exactly is going on between you two. And don't give me anymore of you're '_we're_ _friends_' shit, because I am sick of hearing it!" Sasuke's voice was low and Naruto had to strain to hear him, but Gaara had apparently heard him.

Opening his mouth to reply Naruto stopped when Gaara had placed his hand on his lips, he gave Naruto a soft look before he shifted and pulled himself from the bed, standing Gaara took a few steps towards Sasuke before stopping and standing firm.

It was time to handle the Uchiha and Gaara just hoped that it worked, because frankly, he didn't like the thought of killing him and having Naruto mad at him about it...

* * *

A/N- And there it is...before anyone says anything, yes I put a lot of fluff in this chapt but the next chapt has some angst in it, or at least it will when it's finished. But anyway, there is some Oocness...but that will be cleared up in the next chapt as well and the stuff with Shukaku and Kyuubi is because after they fought, their minds melded more and now they can talk anytime they want... 

That's it for now...so please review and hopefully my dad will kick it into gear and fix our computer...till then...

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 3: Changing Pace

Broken Shackles

* * *

A/N- Hey everyone! Guess what? I have finally moved outta my parents place and am now on my own! Boo Yah!

Anyway, sorry about the wait on this chapt. I had alot to do as you all can well imagine...

I don't own Naruto, and really wish I did!

Welp, that's it for now! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Changing Pace 

"You want the truth you say, well…I suppose you deserve the truth then. Naruto and I are demons, there is no seeing past that and no one, not you or anyone else could ever know what it is like to live as only a monster in everyone's eyes."

Hearing Naruto move, Gaara turned to see that Naruto had stood as well but he was facing away as well, with a grudging sigh Gaara continued. "You lost your family, your whole Uchiha clan to your elder brother when you were but a child. Yes you suffered because of that, yes you grew without your father and mother there to guide and console you, but you at least had a father and a mother. You know what it's like to be loved without question the second you were brought into this world, but Naruto and I, we both haven't had such luxuries."

Turning, Gaara walked over to Naruto and slid his arms about the blonde, he could feel Naruto trembling as he struggled to hold back his tears. "Life was hard and painful, with no one there to protect or guide you, what is there to live for? With no purpose in life and nowhere to go, we both did things which we both regret now…there is blood on our hands, innocent blood. Truly, we are monsters."

Tightening his grip about Naruto, Gaara slowly slipped free as he turned again and walked over to where Sasuke still stood, gripping his shoulder Gaara turned him around so that he could look him in the eyes. Sasuke's eyes were dark with confusion and anger, but Gaara could see that the Uchiha was having a hard time keeping up the ruse.

"The truth is that Naruto and I are together, nothing you say can change that Uchiha," releasing Sasuke's chin, Gaara turned his back upon Sasuke and smiled when he saw that Naruto had turned as well, he had a soft look in his eyes and Gaara couldn't help but approach him again.

Reaching Naruto, Gaara slid his arm about Naruto's neck and pulled him close as he looked deep into Naruto's blue eyes, he couldn't believe what he was about to say but he really couldn't care less right now. "I love Naruto in his entirety, monster and all…which is something that you could never understand Uchiha."

Seeing Naruto's eyes widen briefly at his words before an earth shattering smile crossed his lips, Gaara released the breath he had been holding and matched Naruto's smile by brushing his fingers gently over Naruto's forehead.

"I don't believe you, your lying to me. I want to speak with Naruto alone, right now!"

Naruto flinched at the tone of voice Sasuke had used but he continued to look into Gaara's eyes, he didn't want to listen to Sasuke but he did promise, "Gaara…I'll tell him nothing but the truth, trust me."

Gaara chuckled at that and slid his arm free from Naruto's neck, "I do trust you…" stepping away from Naruto, Gaara made his way towards the door but stopped right before he reached it, "if you do anything that hurts Naruto in any way, your dead Uchiha…just keep that in mind." With that said, Gaara made his exit, silently hoping that Naruto would be alright.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Naruto found himself pinned against a wall and a pissed Sasuke right in his face, "what the hell is wrong with you Naruto? How the hell can you do this with that…psychopath, why Naruto, why?"

Sighing Naruto closed his eyes as he titled his head back towards the ceiling, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "didn't you listen to Gaara? I am a demon Sasuke, a killer, something hated and despised. Do know how it felt when I found that out, when I knew once and for all that no one could ever care about a beast like me, do you?"

Sasuke's mouth opened and closed several times before he just settled on shaking his head, "that's not what I asked Naruto, just answer me already!"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto shoved Sasuke away roughly, "that's your problem Sasuke, you never listen. I didn't want to do it this way, but you leave me no choice Sasuke," pushing off the wall, Naruto strode a few feet forwards until he was once again nose to nose with the brunette.

Growling low, Naruto called upon Kyuubi's chakra to transform into a mini version of the fox, once this was done, Naruto looked into Sasuke's surprised and frightened eyes.

"This is who I am Uchiha, I am a demon, do I frighten you Sasuke?" Seeing Sasuke tremble at his words, Naruto smirked to himself as he let the change disperse, leaving Naruto standing there.

"You understand now? I am never going to fit in, no matter how hard I try but with Gaara I have found someone who shares my pain, we are the same…he and I. Sasuke, Gaara means a lot to me, I love him." Letting a soft smile cross his lips, Naruto remembered what Kyuubi had told him about what will happen when he gets older.

"I can make a family with Gaara, it is possible and I wouldn't want to give that possibility up for anything in the world…anyway, is there anything else you have to ask me Sasuke?"

When silence was all that greeted his ears for a long moment, Naruto nodded his head and started towards the door, he had gotten but a few feet when a pale hand gripped his upper arm painfully hard.

"Damn it Naruto…I don't understand, how can you love that…that murderer? You are just fooling yourself Naruto, Gaara doesn't love you, he doesn't even know what that word means…I knew you were an idiot but still. Why him of all people, what about Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura…what about me dobe? Don't you care about us anymore, or are you too caught up with that bastard to even give a fuck?!"

Gritting his teeth, Naruto clenched both his fists hard and after a moment he could feel his blood trickling though his fingers and onto the floor, '_how can he still be so blind? I've told him, shown him, and still, he acts as if he didn't hear a word…_'

"Sasuke…let...go…of…me…right…now, before I rip that hand of yours off myself." Naruto's voice was low and hard, he could feel Sasuke tense behind him and slowly, to his great relief, Sasuke's hand slipped free from his arm.

Keeping his back to Sasuke, Naruto glared a hole in the door before him, "you are foolish Sasuke. You only see and hear what you want to hear, you who was born with a gift to fit in."

"I don't know how better I can explain myself to you Sasuke, because frankly, you are really starting to get on my nerves. I'm trying Sasuke and I do care, whether you believe me or not doesn't matter anymore, because apparently. No matter what I say to you, you won't listen."

Sighing, Naruto ran one of his hands through his messy locks as he let his eyes close in remembered pain, "I was so lonely. No one saw me, I was invisible to the world, only the demon was visible but even then…no one wanted to see me."

"What reason do I exist Sasuke? Can you answer that for me, because I sure can't. I wanted to die and I tried, several times in fact to kill myself. Funny huh? Silly little Naruto Uzumaki tried to die but he failed. Everytime I would find that something stopped me."

"Of course, at first I thought that was because of Iruka, Kakashi, you, everyone…but no…it was because I needed something…" sliding his hand out of his hair and down to rest over his heart, Naruto finally turned to face Sasuke.

The Uchiha was staring back at him with blank but hurt eyes, Naruto only smiled, "I found that to die, you must feel complete. Like your life was really worth something to someone, I needed to be loved, completely. I needed someone who saw me and the monster, someone who would accept us both without fear or pause…someone like, Gaara."

At that, Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Naruto bared his canines in warning, "don't you even start Sasuke. I have heard enough of your useless whining. Gaara understands me, he sees me and he loves me. I know he does."

Lowering his hand, Naruto took a deep breath, "you are still my friend Sasuke and you always will be, but you can never be more than that."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but shut it when Naruto waved his hand through the air in a dismissal, "don't deny it Sasuke. I've seen how you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention, you are jealous of the fact that instead of turning to you, as I have done before. I've turned to Gaara and I haven't looked back."

"You are stepping into dangerous waters here Sasuke and if you don't watch your step, you will drown. Now, I believe I have said enough for one day. I just ask that you think over everything that both Gaara and I have said to you," deeming this the end of the conversation, Naruto turned and walked to the door, he had opened and closed it before Sasuke could even blink.

Leaning against the door, Naruto ran a shaky hand through his hair, lifting his other hand, Naruto winced at the blood that he saw coating his hand. The wound had already healed but he still couldn't believe that he had lost it in there, well lost it enough to draw blood anyway. Besides, he hadn't planned on letting anyone but Gaara see his true form, but apparently, he was mistaken.

Whipping the blood from his hand off on his pant leg, Naruto pushed off the wall and made his way downstairs, seeing Gaara sitting on the last step Naruto let a smile make it's way across his face.

Silently he crept towards the red-head and once he was in touching distance, Naruto let his smile widen as he ran his fingers gently through Gaara's soft locks.

Jerking, Gaara whirled about quickly, his eyes widened as they locked with the watery ones of the blonde before him. As a smile broke out on his face Gaara shifted to where he was kneeling next to Naruto, their legs touching.

"How did things go?"

Sighing, Naruto bent to where his head was resting upon Gaara's sturdy shoulder, "he wouldn't listen to me, he thought that I was lying to him the whole time. I don't understand how Sasuke, of all people…" feeling tears welling up in his eyes, Naruto fought back a sob, "I thought he understood what it was like Gaara, but…he…he doesn't…he only cares for himself."

Closing his eyes at the sound of pain and sorrow in Naruto's voice, Gaara slid his arms about Naruto and pulled him into a gentle embrace, slowly Gaara began to rock Naruto back and forth in a soothing manner.

Gaara had never been one to comfort anyone but ever since he and Naruto had become friends that had slowly changed. "What happened Naruto, tell me…"

Shuddering, Naruto let his eyes drift shut as well as he let the rhythmic rocking motions wash over him, every part of his body relaxed as his whole body weight rested against the strong form before him.

"I…I told him the truth…but," fisting his right hand in the back of Gaara's shirt, Naruto ground his face deeper against Gaara's neck. "The bastard didn't care one damn bit, I tried Gaara, oh god did I try. I transformed…I let him see, I let him get a glimpse of my true self…I'm sorry…I am so fucking sorry!"

Gritting his teeth, Gaara fought down his sudden thoughts of tearing the Uchiha limb from limb, '_calm yourself…Naruto needs comforting and getting angry won't help anyone._'

Opening his mouth, Gaara was about to speak when a deep chuckle reached his ears. As they both broke apart, Naruto and Gaara whirled to face their unseen guest, "well well, look what we have here."

* * *

A/N- There you have it! Anyway, until I find a way to go onto the internet again, this story as all my others are temporaially on hold, but don't worry!

Cause, I'll be back!

Ja!


	5. Chapter 4: Their First Mission

Broken Shackles

* * *

A/N- Damn this one took forever to finish...I am so sorry about that peeps!

It seems that I'm having troubles with several of my fan fic's lately...but I'm not giving up! So don't worry guys, I'm trying still!

Don't forget to check out the a/n at the end of the chapt!

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto and never will... T.T

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Kyuubi/Sakaku Talking & Thoughts**_'

Enjoy this chapt!

-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

Chapter 4:

Their First Mission

-------------------3----------4-----------5------------------

Sitting just a few feet away was none other than Kakashi, his customary eye smile could be seen through his mask, but his posture said otherwise.

"What is it Sensei?" Shifting closer to Gaara's solid form, Naruto lifted a brow in question as he watched his teacher. Even as he forced himself remain calm and put his emotions away for the time being. Once he was sure he had himself under control, he shifted into a more straight sitting position.

Kakashi just shook his head before standing and moving past them, "I need you two to come with me...there is something I need to talk to you both about."

Glancing at each other in confusion, Naruto pushed himself to his feet and offered Gaara a hand up. Taking it, Gaara stood at his side and tightened his grip about Naruto's hand as they followed Kakashi down the rest of the stairs.

'_I wonder what this is all about...and why won't Sensei just come out and say it?_' Naruto couldn't help but wonder as Kakashi reached the door and held it open for them; he motioned for Naruto and Gaara to pass through.

'_**Although Kit,**__**he never really just tells us anything...so it still could be nothing too important...you needn't worry.**_' Naruto knew Kyuubi was right but it was still a long shot, even if it had happened before. '_But why don't I believe that Fox?_'

Receiving just a shrug in response, Naruto decided to just not worry about it for now. He just continued to follow his teacher, Gaara right at his side. They would still have to hash everything out later, but for now they had to let it go.

It had taken them but a few minutes before they had reached the outskirts of the village and once they had, Kakashi had finally came to a stop and was standing with his back to them.

Silence drifted through the hot air for several minutes before he seemed ready to talk.

"I heard what was going on earlier and I know that Sasuke can be a real pain sometimes, but I need you both to try to get along with him. After all, what was the first lesson I taught you Naruto?"

Scratching his neck ruefully, Naruto gave a firm nod of his head, "that teamwork is essential for us to be an effective fighting unit. I understand Kakashi-sensei, we will try..."

Naruto had glanced at Gaara, and could only smile when Gaara flashed him a soft look before facing Kakashi, his eyes determined. "Now tell us why you really brought us out here..."

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair as he chuckled, smiling underneath his mask, "I guess you caught me. I am surprised that you two have caught on as fast as you have, it seems that Sasuke and Sakura need to train more. But you are right Gaara; there is another reason why we have come to this spot."

A sudden soft updraft of wind whipped past them, pulling at their clothes and hair for a few moments. It seemed that Kakashi was enjoying the heat as he tilted his head back just a bit.

"We were sent here to collect you Gaara but there was another reason for coming here as well, apparently some of the local villagers were found dead a while back. Have you heard of it?"

Blinking in confusion, Gaara nodded his head, '_but what does that have to do with this I wonder?_' "I've heard, but no details."

"Their bodies were bathed in sand and blood, an incident that is oddly similar to one of your attacks Gaara...." Kakashi's eyes were hard as he stared down at Gaara. Gripping the other's hand tighter, Naruto shook his head in denial.

"You're wrong Kakashi-sensei, Gaara's changed, and he would never do something like that now, never!" Gaara touched Naruto's shoulder as he turned to Kakashi, "I am training to become the Kazekage, Sensei. As one of the stipulations in this, I must not kill anyone, unless it's absolutely necessary."

Feeling Naruto lean more into his form, Gaara stood tall, "I swear that I have not killed anyone, not since '_that_' day."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask at the conviction of the boys before him, they really were unique. Waving his hand in the air, Kakashi sighed, "I know Gaara and I believe you. Both of you, in fact. I have my suspicions on just who did this, but I'll need you both to help me."

He chuckled at the stunned look on Naruto's face, while Gaara, well, the red-head looked the same. "Consider this your first mission as a part of team seven Gaara. Naruto, you know what to do."

And with that said, he poofed out, knowing that the blonde would show the other the ropes. Right now he had something more important to deal with, it was about time that the Uchiha brat got some sense talked and or beaten into him.

Naruto just glared at the spot in which Kakashi had stood only moments before, silently cursing the grey haired jounin.

"Sometimes I really hate him," Gaara just smiled as he turned his attention to their surroundings. If what Kakashi had said was true, then there had to be something here, something that they had to find.

Still a little chagrined at his sensei's behavior, Naruto started walking, not really looking at anything as he drug Gaara along. '_Why did he have to accuse Gaara like that and then, say that he already knew he wasn't the one at fault? He's such a jerk!_'

Sighing at Naruto's behavior, Gaara planted his feet, "Naruto, quit sulking, we have work to do."

Groaning, Naruto stopped walking as well, Gaara was right...as always. "Alright, alright...where do you think we should start, like...is there any other sand nin's that you know of who use this type of attack?"

Taking a moment to think, Gaara shook his head negatively. "Not to my knowledge Naruto, I am the only one...but that doesn't mean that there aren't any out there. I think we should find one of the Anbu and ask them if they are currently watching for anyone."

Nodding his head in muted agreement, Naruto scratched his neck, '_today's going to be a long day...I can just feel it!_'

And that's when an idea struck him, "hey, do you know if there is anyone in the village who can copy attacks, you know, sorta like having the Sharingan, but not?"

Narrowing his eyes in contemplation, Gaara thought it over.

Only to jerk as his eyes widened, '_it couldn't be._' Turning to Naruto he tightened his grip upon the blonde's hand, "we've got to hurry, if what I'm thinking is correct, there just might be another person in danger."

Naruto didn't even complain as he let Gaara lead the way. They had been running through and around several buildings that all looked the same to him, before they finally came to a stop at what looked like a playground.

"He should be here somewhere..." Gaara's voice was low even as he released Naruto's hand, only to press himself flat against a nearby wall. Following suit, Naruto kept his eyes and ears open.

Only to hear something strange, it sounded almost like scraping sand. Like a tornado was trapped in one spot and wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Tapping Gaara's shoulder, he motioned his head to somewhere north of their position. At which Gaara waved one of his hands, sending what looked to be a shockwave through the sand that surrounded them.

It caused ripples to fly throughout the entire playground area.

Hearing a loud grunt of pain, followed by a high pitched scream, Naruto and Gaara moved out. Rushing the place where the sound had come from.

It had been just behind one of the rather large outcroppings of rock that they found not only a woman, who looked scared half to death even as she clutched together her ripped clothing.

But also a man who they could barely make out his features, he was covered in a black cloak and only his glittering red eyes could be seen. Growling, Naruto immediately brought forth three shadow clones, sending them to surround the man.

Gaara on the other hand walked towards the man and woman calmly, he spared but a glance down at the woman before turning his eyes fully upon the man. "Leave."

Not needing to be told twice, the woman hurried to her feet and made a break for it. Naruto let her pass him, even as he too kept his attention fully upon this stranger before them.

"Reveal yourself now." His voice hard and as cold as ice, Gaara shifted slightly, the sand about his feet beginning to swirl as Shakaku's presence grew stronger.

The man seemed to have not heard him, because he began to form signs, all the while remaining silent.

As he did this, Naruto felt his hairs rising upon edge and he could even feel Kyuubi getting uncomfortable. Whatever this man was doing, it wasn't anything good.

They needed to move, now.

"Gaara! Jump!" Tensing himself, Naruto leapt as high up into the air as he possibly could, Gaara following his lead.

The moment their feet left the ground, a wall of sand turned spikes crashed down over the place where they had just been standing. Hearing the man curse, Naruto narrowed his eyes as one of his clones went in for a behind attack.

Surprisingly enough, the clone actually caught the man off guard, getting a firm hold upon him. Blinking in confusion even as he and Naruto landed, Gaara lifted his hand.

Two small pillars of sand formed on either side of the man, moving up to wrap about the man's wrists before solidifying. Successfully trapping the man, so that he couldn't use his hand signs.

Watching as his clone released the man before poofing into smoke, Naruto couldn't help but wonder. '_Is it really over? I mean, he was able to form such a strong attack so quickly...so how come it was so easy to trap him? It doesn't make any sense!_'

It seemed that Gaara was thinking the same thing, because he turned to face Naruto, "that was too easy..."

"Right!" Jerking, Naruto spun around to see Kakashi's smirking face along with Sakura and a bruised Sasuke.

"How did you get here so fast?!" Backing up slightly, Naruto silently cursed himself for being too distracted again to sense anyone coming.

Kakashi didn't answer as he merely snapped his finger and two sand Anbu appeared, moving to apprehend the man. Confused, Gaara released his hold on the man and watched as the Anbu incapacitated the man before poofing out again.

'_What just happened?_' Turning his eyes back upon his new team, Gaara locked eyes with Kakashi.

"Sensei...how did you know where we were?" A soft chuckle answered him.

Placing a hand upon Sakura's head, Kakashi gave a nod, "she was tailing you guys and as soon as she noticed something was amiss, she came to get me. Good job by the way, mission accomplished. You'll definitely make a good member of our team Gaara."

Naruto blinked for all of two seconds before he narrowed his eyes in anger, "you mean this whole thing was set up for us? Just so that you could test Gaara?!"

Kakashi merely winked at that, "and he passed with flying colors. So let's celebrate, how 'bout some ramen boys?"

Not even waiting to hear their reply, Kakashi turned and began walking off, leaving behind his four young students to gape in shock.

But Naruto recovered quickly, as was expected when it came to ramen. "Oh well, no use lingering. Come on Gaara, let's go get soma' that ramen!"

Gaara only rolled his eyes before taking off at a run, one that Naruto easily matched, "let's."

* * *

A/N- And there it is...the next chapt!!

I know the end is a little confusing, but I'm really in a rush here! After all, it's two in the morning and I have to go somewhere at five...I'm not going to get any good sleep!

T.T

Anyway, I hope that this made up for the wait...and here's a little hint to the next chapt...

It's going to skip ahead about nine years...making our boys in my story about 21 or 22...after all...for what I've got planned, they have to be over the age! Muwahahaha!!

Also, I'll have flashbacks to what went on in those nine years, so no worries peeps!! Believe me; it'll help the story...

Well, I'm just happy I got another chapter out, even though it's what...a year and a half late?! Man does that make me feel really crappy...I am really sorry about that everyone...really!!

K' that's it for now, so I'll see ya'll in the next chapt...which I really hope will be soon! But we'll just have to wait and see...T.T

Reviews are welcome and appreciated! Also, I'm still keeping an eye out for a beta reader...

Till next time ya'll!

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 5: Forest Run

Broken Shackles

* * *

A/N- Yo! I'm back again, and so is my story!! Haha!

Hope you all had a good wait and enjoy this new chapt! And just so u all know, Gaara isn't the Kazekage yet, just wait...it'll happen soon!

This chapt is all about setting the scene, so don't look for anything citrusy, that's coming next chapt!

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto, this is just a fan tribute made merely for the fun of it!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Kyuubi/Shakaku Thoughts and Talking**_'

Well, now onto the flick! Enjoy Ya'll!

---------------------000----------------------

Chapter 5: 

Forest Run

--------------------------------6666-----------------------------

He had to stop and catch his breath, if he didn't he might just collapse and that wouldn't do. Not at a moment as critical as this one.

After all, it was a matter of life and death.

He needed to slow his breathing down and fast if not, then he'd soon give his position away. After all, there weren't many animals in this part of the forest, especially at this time of night.

It had to be well past one, if not later. That was the only explanation for the position the moon held in the sky and how much waxing light it cast through the trees.

Drawing out his canteen, Naruto took a much needed deep swig.

'_I'd say I've got another minute, two tops. And then I'd had better move on or he'll catch me...I'm getting so tired of this game..._' Sighing, Naruto relaxed briefly upon the limb he sat.

This wasn't the welcome he'd expected when he'd returned to the leaf village and frankly it was pissing him off.

You'd think after all these years that someone would learn to take a hint, but no, here he still was. Forced to run at the sight of one of his oldest friends.

'_**Don't forget that he was your teammate Kit...and knows all your old moves.**_' Groaning, Naruto moved to his feet again, before leaping from his perch. Landing silently upon the ground, he took off like a shot, staying as quiet as he could...considering.

'_Don't remind me...damn Uchiha._'

---------------

Where was he?

Glancing into the darkness that was surrounding him once again, Gaara strained to see if he could make out anything else besides the abundance of trees and the lake at his side.

When he'd heard that Naruto was returning from his mission, Gaara had hurried to their meeting place. One that they had found many years ago.

Normally the blonde would beat him there, how, he didn't know. But still, he always loved to come walking out of the trees to see his blonde bathing, sleeping, eating, training.

It truly did not matter, as long as he was there, that all Gaara ever wanted.

But this time, the blonde was nowhere to be seen. And so he had waited, thinking that Naruto might have been held up by Tsunade on a report.

So the minutes turned into hours and now it had turned to night and still, no Naruto.

He couldn't help but worry. His fox was strong and could out fight almost anyone, so if he'd been held up, then something really bad must have happened...or worse.

Shaking his head at where his thoughts were headed, Gaara got to his feet, his mind made up.

'_That's it. I'm going to go find him...and there better be a good reason for his delay, or someone's going to pay...dearly._'

Cracking his knuckles even as he heard Shakaku's dark laughter, Gaara took off at a run into the forest, determined to find his blonde before the night was out.

-----------------------

He didn't know how long he'd been running, but he had to be close by now. At least, he hoped so.

After all, it was dangerous to navigate this forest at night. Things tended to blend and it made it all that more difficult to reach his destination.

'_I just hope he's still there...I have no idea how I'm going to make this up to him, but damn it, I have to try._' Stopping once again, Naruto tried to stop his harsh breathing.

It wasn't funny anymore, this was really starting to wear him down and that wasn't a good thing. At the rate things were going, Sasuke was going to catch up to him before he even reached the lake.

Cursing silently under his breath, Naruto closed his eyes and attempted to calm his body down, which was hard considering every muscle in his body was screaming at him for a rest.

And then he heard it.

The crunch of foliage was all it took for him to turn and punch the tree at his side, sending a crack clear through the whole thing.

He'd stopped too long, Sasuke had caught him.

Hearing the footsteps of his pursuer behind him, Naruto pressed his head against the tree and took a deep breath before turning around to face the one person he really didn't want to see right now.

The Uchiha was a mess. As was to be expected from running around in the trees for hours, if only he had a camera, half of Sasuke's fan-club would die to see him right now.

His lips twisted in a slight smirk at that thought.

"Nar...u...to..._pant_...we...need...to..._pant_...talk."

'_**Well at least he's winded...**_' Snorting at Kyuubi's sarcastic tone, Naruto crossed his arms even as he narrowed his eyes at the raven before him.

"I have nothing to say to you." And it was the truth; he was tired of this cat and mouse game Sasuke insisted on playing.

He really needed to get over it; he had chosen Gaara not him. Why didn't he just let it go already?

Shaking his head, Sasuke took another step towards the blonde. He'd been just finishing up his report to the Hokage when Naruto had returned; it was a rare chance to see the blonde without Gaara on his arm.

This was a chance he couldn't let slip by. And so he'd pounced, trying to talk to Naruto, whose reaction shocked him.

The blonde flung his written repot at Tsunade, shouted that he'd catch her later, before turning tail and taking off as if the very devil were on his heels. Not wanting to let him get away, Sasuke gave chase and now, finally here they were.

Sometimes he was really glad that he was good at running, or else he might not have caught up.

"But I do. You don't have to say anything, just hear me out Naruto."

Pressing his back against the tree behind him, Naruto gave Sasuke a serious look. The Uchiha looked desperate and frankly he was, after all, why else would he chase him down like this?

Feeling a pang of guilt for just taking off as he had, Naruto let out a deep sigh even as he slid down the trees trunk into a sitting position. '_I'll do it...just this once..._'

"Fine, talk."

Feeling his heart lifting already, Sasuke attempted to step closer when a shuriken landed at his feet. Eyes immediately going upward, Sasuke narrowed his eyes in pure hate when they met a pair of glittering emerald ones.

'_Damn it, just five more minutes and I would have had him._' Cursing silently, Sasuke watched as Gaara leapt down, landing right next to Naruto in a crouch.

------------------------

He'd almost gone mad looking for his blonde and had even thought himself lost when finally he heard voices.

Moving in their direction immediately, Gaara soon reached the small thicket in which he sighted Naruto, sliding down a tree. While across from his stood the one person that could make his blood turn cold.

Uchiha.

'_I might have known..._' Narrowing his eyes angrily when he saw the Uchiha attempting to get closer to his fox, Gaara threw a warning shuriken. The blonde was off limits to the raven.

Having effectively caught the Uchiha's attention, Gaara proceeded to reveal himself to Naruto as well.

Upon setting foot upon the ground, Gaara turned to give Naruto a quick once over to make sure he was alright, before standing to face Sasuke.

"Uchiha..."

Narrowing his own eyes, Sasuke glared at the red-head before him. This was his entire damn fault in the first place.

"What are you doing here?"

"You should ask yourself that." Gaara kept his tones clipped. If the Uchiha knew what was good for him he'd hightail it out of there, because Gaara wasn't in a forgiving mood.

Glancing from Gaara to Sasuke, Naruto wondered if he should stop them. After all, if the ominous wind swirling about them was anything to go by, the blood-shed would soon be following.

He had promised after all.

Grunting, Naruto got to his feet and placed a hand upon Gaara's shoulder. "Hey, stop it. It's alright...he just wanted to talk to me..."

Turning to look at Naruto, Gaara saw how tired the other looked. Cupping his blonde's cheek gently, Gaara softened his expression, "are you sure?"

Sighing, Naruto nodded his head even as he savored the red-heads touch. '_Ahhh...it feels so good to be touched by him after all this time...I've missed him..._'

Unable to help himself, Naruto bent his head and placed a soft but brief kiss upon Gaara's lips, before pulling back. "Don't worry; it'll only take a minute...just wait here, k?"

Gaara was unable to stop a soft smile from crossing his lips, he really loved Naruto sometimes. The blonde knew just what he needed to make him feel at ease.

Nodding his head, Gaara sat down against the tree to wait.

Smiling at that, Naruto turned his eyes towards the still fuming Uchiha. His expression sobered quickly, "let's go."

And with that he leapt into the tree's, silently noting where he'd left Gaara, Naruto made sure to go far enough that they'd be out of earshot. He highly doubted that Sasuke would talk if he thought Gaara might be listening in.

Coming to a stop near what looked to be a recently cut down tree, he seated himself upon it even as he glared up at the man before him.

"Talk."

* * *

A/N- Well...that's the end of that chapter!!

Man, I can't believe it...I'm done with it already!!

I feel so inspired!! Yes!!!

Anyway, hope you all like this chapt, I'm beginning the new part of the story from here...so get ready, it's about to get a lot better!!

So that's it for this chapt, the next one should be out soon! I hope! Heck as long as this inspiration doesn't go anywhere, then there's a great chance of that happening really soon!

Let's keep our fingers crossed people!!

Well then, please leave some reviews and I'll see you all next time!!

Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 6: Open Book

Broken Shackles

* * *

A/N- Ah...here we are again!! Yep, yep!

I'm so happy, I'm getting so much of this one done! It makes me feel so much better!!

Disclaimer- Naruto isn't mine and never will be I just enjoy playing with the characters as much as I possibly can, and reason has nothing to do with it!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Kyuubi/Shakaku Thoughts and Talking**_'

There will be violence, so watch out!! After all, I think it's about time someone knocked some sense into the Uchiha...literally! And keep your eyes out for a little twist..._snicker_...

Now onto the flick!

---------------------000----------------------

Chapter 6: 

Open Book

--------------------------------6666-----------------------------

It was now or never.

Knowing that he might never get another chance at this, Sasuke knew he had to pour out his whole heart to Naruto.

He only hoped the other would believe him.

After all, he hadn't been so open in all the years they'd known each other.

"Naruto...I..." Sinking to his knees, Sasuke reached out a hand and attempted to touch Naruto's cheek when the other turned his head away. Dropping his hand at Naruto's reaction, Sasuke felt his heart sink but still he had to try.

"Every sense we were young Naruto, I've watched you. Whether you've noticed this or not, it's true. I couldn't understand at first why I felt so close to you, so I let it be, not wishing to ruin what little I had."

His memories of those days had always remained burned into his mind and he knew that for many reasons, he would never be able to forget them.

"It wasn't until the time my brother turned my world on its head, that I really began to look at you in a different light. You who were shunned and hated by all around you. You who had nothing and no one. In truth, I suppose you could say that I was jealous of you and you're...freedom."

Seeing the blonde jerk at that, Sasuke was confused when the blonde locked his eyes to Sasuke's. They had turned that ominous red again, his pupils having dilated to form mere animal-like slits.

"Freedom?" His voice sent a shiver of pure fear down Sasuke's spine, making him wish to back away. But he knew he couldn't, he had to finish what he started, he had to keep going or he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Please, just hear me out Naruto."

As if struggling with himself, Naruto just gave a jerking nod of his head.

Letting out the breath he'd been holding, Sasuke dutifully continued.

"When we were paired together on the team I was hoping that I would find a way to get rid of my curiosity about you and why I still wished for nothing more than to be you. Strange isn't it?"

Shaking his head ruefully, Sasuke looked down at his hands nervously, "I hated you during that time, I was angry that you never felt what it was like too loose something that you never had. Truly I hated you."

"But then that day you held me while we were in the grip of Haku's Ice Mirror attack, I found that I couldn't hate you anymore. For it was me who I truly hated, for being such a coward as to run away from my nightmares."

Lifting his head, Sasuke saw that Naruto was looking at him again, but his eyes had calmed, returning to their previous color as he gave Sasuke a look that he never wished to see from the blonde. Pity.

Clenching his fists, Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger. '_How dare he pity me! Here I am pouring my heart out to him and what do I get? His pity!_' Gritting his teeth, Sasuke forced himself to continue.

"As time continued we became friends and that day that I heard my brother was after you. I panicked. I couldn't bear to lose you as well, not if I could help it and so I raced after you. When I was beaten, I felt so worthless for not being able to stop him, let alone protect you."

Letting his hands unclench, Sasuke felt a cold shiver wrack his form at the memory of that battle. All his previous anger slipping away in its wake. "I used my anger at myself as a shroud, hoping that it would keep me from letting me get any closer to you. After all, you were used against me once, so why not again?"

"So I distanced myself, only to see you run to him. To that murder, I just couldn't bare it. You were mine, first my friend and then my lifeline. Naruto, I love you, so please...don't leave me."

The last part was spoken in such a broken and sad tone that Naruto felt his heart going out to the Uchiha. If there was one thing in the other's statement that rang true, it was the fact that they were friends and always would be.

Gripping Sasuke by the shoulder, Naruto pulled him in for a brief hug as he whispered gently to the other.

"Sasuke, I am not leaving you nor have I ever. I've been here, right here and I'm not going anywhere. I will always be your friend Sasuke," pulling back, Naruto smiled at Sasuke, silently hoping that the other would finally take the hint and give up on something more and take what he offered.

But that hope was dashed to pieces when Sasuke ripped himself from Naruto's grip, getting to his feet to glare in utter desperation and anger at him. "How can you still deny me Naruto? Don't you owe me a chance to win your heart too?"

Sighing, Naruto sank back against the tree once again, his eyes turning skyward. '_**It seems that the Uchiha will never understand kit, it is time to put this to bed once and for all. And if we must crush his heart in the process...then we must.**_'

Knowing that Kyuubi was right, Naruto pulled himself to his feet. Silently preparing himself for what he was going to do. No matter how much it would hurt, the other still refused to see reason and so this was the only way.

"Enough!"

Taking a step back as Naruto's aura suddenly spiked sending his chakra and that of the fox through the clearing. Sasuke eyed Naruto warily; there was something about the blonde that was starting to scare him.

"I've let this go on long enough, hoping that you would realize it. But now I'm going to have to force you to." Turning to face Sasuke, Naruto let his chakra circle about him, giving him and almost ominous presence.

"But I..." Sasuke was caught off guard when Naruto's foot connected with his side, sending him flying to one side of the clearing. Clutching his side in pain, Sasuke looked up, only to watch as Naruto dropped down onto all fours and raced after him.

Thinking quickly, Sasuke put a hand out to catch himself, letting his Sharingan take full effect. The last time Naruto had used that technique he had barely been able to overcome the other, a feat that had only been accomplished by using the power Orochimaru had forced upon him.

Now that it had been removed completely, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for very long against the blonde. But what he didn't understand as he blocked another kick from Naruto was why he was attacking him.

Seeing his kick being blocked Naruto did a back bend and used his other leg in a downwards strike. As it connected with the Uchiha's chest, he could hear the clear sound of ribs breaking even as the man was slammed full force into the ground below.

Knowing this was his chance, Naruto flipped himself forward to secure himself in a straddling position upon the other's lower abdomen, firmly pinning him to the ground while immobilizing him at the same time.

Sasuke winced in pure pain as he took in a labored breath, looking up at Naruto in fear. He'd never seen the other like this, not since that time he'd left the village.

"Narut..." Placing his clawed hand over the Uchiha's mouth, Naruto snarled into his face, he could feel Kyuubi purr in pride when Sasuke shook in barely restrained terror.

"Shut up and listen. You could never know what I've have been through and continue to suffer through daily. Consider yourself lucky that you will never know the pain of being a demon carrier. For even now, yours is a life truly blessed Uchiha."

Twitching as his body began to shift into an even stronger form, Naruto bared his fangs. "I could easily rip your throat out now and leave you to die but still, I cannot find myself to do such a thing. For I will always consider you my friend Sasuke, but never will you be more than that."

"My choice was made a long time ago and I will never break from it. Gaara is my mate and as such I will never leave him, not for you nor anyone else until the day I die. You dared to claim me as if I was some sort of possession, a toy that could be fought over."

Feeling the final part of his transformation take place, Naruto grinned in pure pleasure as he felt his tails swaying in the air behind him, his claws digging deep into the man below him. Dragging a gurgling groan from behind his paw.

His form was no longer that of a mere human, no, there above Sasuke sat a nine-tailed fox with those same mocking blue eyes.

"Well I am no toy, I am Naruto Uzumaki. Son to Minato Uzumaki, the Yondaime of Kohona and the vessel of Kyuubi the nine-tail. And none shall lay claim upon me, unless I wish it. So keep that in mind Uchiha, I shall not allow any harm to come to me and mine. This includes Gaara and any kits that we may have."

Watching as Sasuke's eyes widened, Naruto snickered in pure glee, his fur rippling deliciously over his form at the Uchiha's shock.

"Yes," he purred his tails lashing behind him. "Thanks to Kyuubi's presence I am able to conceive and bare young. Strange is it not? That the one thing that was meant to keep the fox forever out of our world would bless me with a gift that surpasses any other."

'_If_ _those stupid villagers only knew what they have brought about..._'

Chuckling darkly as his eyes narrowed in anger at that thought. Naruto shifted to press his hind leg into the Uchiha's chest, making him cry out in pain. There was something about the sound that made Naruto enjoy each and every sound he could tear from the man below him.

'_**Kit, you're getting off track. Finish it before you lose yourself!**_' Whining at Kyuubi's chiding voice, Naruto removed his back paw as well as the one over Sasuke's mouth. Letting him take in a deep pull of air.

"So I shall give but one final warning Uchiha. If you attempt to claim me again or threaten Gaara, I won't hold back. I will surely kill you, friend or not."

With a wave of his tails, Naruto leapt off Sasuke and turned towards the trees. Taking a deep pull of the air about him, he easily caught the scent he'd been looking for.

Gaara had been true to his word and was still sitting where they had left him, smiling softly; Naruto tensed his back legs and bounded into the trees. Completely ignoring Sasuke's pained cry of his name as he soon disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

---------------------

A/N- And that's that...hope ya'll liked it!!

I know that I might have been a bit brutal with the Uchiha, but man, no means no! He had to get it through his thick skull one way or the other, so I picked the hard way..._evil smirk_.

Anyway, I hope you all like my little twist in here; I really think I've out done myself here!

Well, the next chapt is now underway and next is the lemon as well as the moment you all have been waiting for. Our guys will finally make it official!!

So stay turned!! And please feel free to leave me a review or two!

Till next time...

Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 7: Paying A Visit

Broken Shackles

* * *

A/N- The next chapt is here! Whoot!! So welcome everyone!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto nor do I make any profit off writing this, it's merely for my own entertainment...

I know that you all were expecting the lemon to take place in this chapt...but it's not time for that yet, believe me I know what I'm talking about.

Anyway, I hope you guys like the little surprise I have at the very end in this chapt, it was something that I decided to do because of my mom. So this is for you 'kaa-san!!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Kyuubi/Shakaku Talking/Thoughts**_'

Now onto the flick!!

---------------000000000000----------------

Chapter 7:

Paying A Visit

-------------------------000------------------------

It had been an easy matter to reach Gaara, after all. He hadn't been too far away.

Coming to a slow stop just outside of Gaara's senses, Naruto wondered if he should change back or not. After all, it would be rather shocking to have a nine-tailed fox just tackle you to the ground.

But the more he debated, the more he found that he really didn't care. Gaara would love him no matter how he looked, and it was with that in his mind that Naruto leapt into the clearing.

Getting to his feet at the sudden appearance of the fox, Gaara narrowed his eyes as he took its form in. It was strange to see something this rare in this part of the world, especially after all that had happened with Kyuubi.

But as his eyes met the sparkling blue ones of the fox, Gaara knew. This was no rouge demon wandering the forest, it was Naruto. No one but his blonde could have such eyes.

"Naruto..." Speaking softly, Gaara got down onto one knee and held out his hand.

Not wasting a moment, Naruto jumped at that, tackling the red-head easily to the ground even as he began to lave the other's face excitedly.

Firmly reigning in the laughter that burbled up in his chest, Gaara reached up and gently scratched behind his foxes ears, earning him a deep rumbling purr in response.

"I didn't know that you could transform this far Naruto, how long have you been able to do this?" Moving his hands down Naruto's furry form, Gaara continued his scratching, making sure to get every inch of the fox.

Grunting as Gaara's fingers made contact with a rather soft spot, Naruto nuzzled into Gaara's neck even as he huffed softly. "I didn't either, well, not fully. It was just, back there...I just couldn't take it anymore and so...I just let go. And poof, you're looking at it..."

Smiling to himself, Gaara tilted his head back to gaze up at the moonlit sky, his expression shifting from one of amusement to one of questioning.

"Naruto...do you think our village's will ever accept us for what we truly are and grant us the freedom we both long for?" Even as the words passed his lips, Gaara knew that he was just fooling himself.

'_How can they ever accept us when they still fear and hate us? I need to forget such dreams, no matter how nice they are._'

Feeling Naruto's rough tongue brush against his cheek, Gaara turned to look at him only to see that Naruto had returned to his human form. "All we can do is hope Gaara, and one day, it just might happen. But even if it doesn't, there are still a few out there who will still treat us as humans, and I'm happy with that as you should be."

Sighing, Gaara just nodded his head, "yeah, your right. Only time will tell...and speaking of time, we're running out of it. Thanks to that bloody Uchiha, dawn isn't that far off."

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Naruto regarded Gaara silently for a few moments before standing, holding out a hand before the others face. "Let's go somewhere more secluded. Come on."

Gaara just took Naruto's hand and when the other took off at a run in a random direction, he just followed suit. Knowing that wherever they would end up, as long as they were together, he'd be happy.

Minutes passed as though moments, as they ran. Gaara was steadily getting a gut feeling that there was something Naruto was hiding, he could tell from the distracted look and silence that had fallen about them.

'_But what is it and why doesn't he want to tell me?_'

They were lost and he knew it.

'_**Are you going to wander around all night long or are you going to do something...not that sight seeing all night long isn't any fun.**_' Sighing at the clearly mocking tone to Kyuubi's voice, Naruto stopped.

Kyuubi was right, they couldn't very well spend the night getting more lost just because he couldn't work up the courage to do the one thing he really wanted to do.

And so he made a choice.

Turning to face Gaara's questioning look, Naruto reached out with his free hand and gripped the back of Gaara's neck. "I can't do this anymore Gaara, I just can't..."

His voice was broken and Gaara's reaction was immediate. He stiffened under Naruto's touch, "I...I don't understand...what are you saying Naruto?"

Gaara was scared by Naruto's words and the look in his eyes wasn't making him feel any better. '_Does...does he want to end our relationship...did the Uchiha get to him?_'

Narrowing his eyes at Gaara's reaction, Naruto was determined to put an immediate end to it. Tightening his grip on Gaara's neck, Naruto tugged him forward forcefully, before growling right in the red-heads face.

"Enough!" He then bent his head and sealed their lips together, he even went so far as to bite Gaara's bottom lip sharply enough to draw blood. Gasping at the sudden pain, Gaara's mouth opened letting Naruto's questing tongue enter his mouth.

Making sure to thoroughly molest the other's mouth, Naruto pulled back a couple minutes later. Gaara's face was flushed and his lips bruised, smirking at that, Naruto tightened his grip about Gaara's neck.

"Now listen to me before you go off making far fetched conclusions. I love you Gaara and nothing, not now or ever, is going to change that. So, when I say I can't take it anymore, I am referring to our current relationship."

Finally regaining some of his sanity after that kiss, Gaara just nodded his head in silence. If Naruto just wanted him to listen then that was what he was going to do.

"I want to go further Gaara, I can't stand just touching and kissing anymore. I want...more." To confirm his words, Naruto ran his hands down Gaara's sides, before gripping the musculature of his ass and squeezing almost painfully.

"Nar...UTO!" Hearing Gaara's startled squeak made it even better.

Smirking almost evilly at that, Naruto tilted his head to the side as he gave Gaara a questioning look. "So what do you say? Are you ready to take the next step Gaara? Hmm?"

Feeling his face heat in embarrassment, Gaara shyly looked down even as he slipped his own arms about Naruto's neck, pulling the blonde even closer than before.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I mean...you can still change your mind about all this..." he knew that it was wrong of him to still doubt Naruto's conviction, but he couldn't help it. After all he'd been through, he still found it hard to open up and completely trust anyone.

Growling at the clear sign of fear in the red-heads voice, Naruto shifted. Lifting Gaara up into his arms, Naruto turned on his heel and started running as fast as his feet could take him.

If Gaara still didn't believe him, then he would prove his devotion in the best way possible. All he needed was a little help first.

Not knowing what else to do, Gaara tightened his grip about Naruto's neck even as he silently wondered just what Naruto was up to. He knew that Naruto would never harm him so that option was out, but just where were they going and why. Now that was the question.

It didn't take Naruto long to get them to their destination, the Hokage tower.

Gaara just blinked up at the structure in confusion, just what did the Hokage have to do with this?

Panting heavily with exhaustion and strain, Naruto hurried inside. Not many people knew this but the Hokage stayed in their private quarters within the tower. Unless of course if they were married and had young children to attend to, but since Tsunade had neither that option was mute.

Navigating himself easily through the many twists and turns of the tower, Naruto came to a stop before a pair of tall doors. Taking a deep breath, Naruto spared the confused red-head in his arms a glance, before shoving his way inside and making sure he made a lot of noise in the process.

The sudden sound of her bedroom doors slamming against the wall snapped Tsunade out of her much needed rest. She gripped her fist in preparation of it being an assassin, only to slacken it when her eyes landed upon one of the most unusual sights she'd ever seen.

This only begged the question, 'am I still asleep or am I just hallucinating?'

Seeing that the Hokage was now somewhat awake, Naruto slowly let Gaara down and once the red-head was on his feet, Naruto was walking past him to kneel before Tsunade's bed.

Blinking in surprise, Tsunade looked down at the blonde before her before directing her eyes to the equally shocked Gaara. Something was going on here, she could smell it.

"Naruto, you had better have a good explanation for barging in here like this and dragging poor Gaara along with you!" Her voice held no room for argument, she would get to the bottom of this and quickly. She needed her beauty sleep after all.

Lifting his head now that he'd been addressed, Naruto locked his eyes with those of the Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade, I have a request to make of you." Jaw dropping at that, Tsunade felt a headache coming on and just knew that whatever he was going to ask her would make it all that more worse.

"Then ask and be done with it!"

Clearing his throat, Naruto stood and held out his hand to Gaara. Who just smiled before taking it. Pulling the red-head into his arms once again, Naruto turned his eyes back upon Tsunade.

"Please marry us."

Now Tsunade had been expecting many things from her favorite knucklehead, but those three words were not it.

"M...marry? Right now?!"

Nodding his head, Naruto tightened his grip on Gaara's now shaking form. He would remain firm in this; if he didn't then Gaara would never fully be his and only his. '_**Nice one Kit, this'll definitely shock the village!**_'

Gaara couldn't believe his own ears. '_Did Naruto just say what I think he did? Marry...me...to him? Is this how he intended on proving his devotion? Oh Naruto..._'

Sinking back against, Naruto's chest Gaara hardened his face as well. "Yes Lady Hokage, right now."

Shaking her head, Tsunade didn't know whether to laugh or slap the both of them through the wall. But she could see how determined the both of them were and frankly, she wouldn't have them any other way.

"Alright, alright. But you both have to promise me one thing first."

"Which is?" Naruto could barely contain his joy at Tsunade's consent and couldn't wait to be able to make it official.

Smirking at Naruto's hard kept excitement; Tsunade slipped from her bed and walked over to her desk. She would need a couple things before she could begin this ceremony.

"It's simple. Promise me that you will hold a wedding celebration within the week and we've got a deal."

Not quite sure how to respond to that one, Naruto just stared at her and in the end it was Gaara who came to his rescue. Nodding his head, Gaara tightened his own grip about the blonde, as if to reassure him that he was still there for him.

"We promise Lady Tsunade."

Placing the last object upon the desktop, Tsunade brought her hands together before cracking her knuckles, "alright, let's do this!"

--------------------------------------------

A/N- Ah....now I feel better!!

I've been looking forward to this chapt for a long time...I have actually never written a wedding scene before so this'll be my first!

I have something very different planned; after all, they are ninja's. Both are male and both have demon's inside of them...so things are bound to be at least a little different.

Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapt and are raring for the next one, because I promise you, that one will have a lemon in it that will totally blow your mind!!

So please review and shout out some idea's on what you'd like me to have our two love-birds do, who knows. I might just use one of your ideas!!

Till next time then!!

Ja Ne!

=^..^=


End file.
